Paint My Love
by Yunjaejjang9095
Summary: Jaejoong sangat berharap wajah itu benar-benar nyata ada pemiliknya. Ia sangat berharap sekali hingga suatu hari apa yang ia harapkan benar-benar terjadi. Pemilik wajah yg selama ini dilukisnya itu ternyata adalah orang yg dijodohkan untuknya. Summary Gaje/YunJae/YunhoxJaejoong/BoyxBoy/ Don't forget RnR


**A YunJae Fanfiction**

" **Paint"**

 **Warn!**

 **BoyxBoy**

 _ **MISS TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA—MANA!**_

 **Happy Reading Minna—san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Galeri yang cukup terkenal di Seoul itu tampak ramai oleh para pengunjung yang sedari tadi selalu berdatangan silih berganti. Tampak, berbagai macam lukisan indah terpanjang apik di setiap dinding—dinding berwarna merah muda pucat itu.

Seorang lelaki berwajah cantik tengah tersenyum dengan bahagia saat mendengar segala macam pujian demi pujian yang keluar dari mulut para pengunjung galerinya. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, lelaki cantik yang terkenal dengan lukisannya yang indah. Terhitung, lebih dari ratusan sudah yang ia pamerkan di salah satu galeri miliknya.

"Kau terlihat senang."

Jaejoong semakin melebarkan senyum manisnya, direngkuhnya tubuh sang sahabat dengan erat—mencoba menyalurkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Hah, sekali lagi ia merasa begitu bahagia. Wajh cantiknya tersenyum manis ketika melihat para pengunjung yang berlalu lalang di galerinya.

Tiba—tiba, Salah seorang pengunjung menghampirinya—dengan sigap ia mengikuti pengunjung tersebut.

"Kim Jaejoong—ssi, apa lukisan yang ini tidak kau jual? Aku rasa, dari semua lukisanmu—lukisan inilah yang menurutku sangat indah—dan terlihat sangat nyata."

Jaejoong tertegun ketika matanya menangkap gambaran seseorang? Wajah kecil, dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancung, mata musang yang begitu mempesona dan juga bibr berbentuk hati yang begitu unik. Ia ingat, wajah tampan ini lukis begitu saja—dan setiap melihatnya ia selalu berharap jika wajah itu memang benar—benar nyata.

"Sepertinya tidak, Tuan."

Jaejoong memang memperjual—belikan lukisannya agar para penikmat seni dapat dengan leluasa menikmati karya seni yang ia buat. Lelaki cantik itu sedikit tak enak hati ketika melihat raut kecewa di wajah pengunjungnya.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan Anda lukisanku yang lain dengan percuma. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi… Aku ingin lukisan ini, Jaejoong—ssi. Aku akan bayar berapapun harganya."

"Sekali lagi, Maaf Tuan. Aku tidak menjualnya.."

Lelaki itu tertunduk sedih, membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Matanya bergulir menatap lukisan yang tergantung apik di dinding tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Haruskah ia menjualnya? Lukisan ini satu—satunya dari dua tahun yang lalu ia simpan sampai sekarang. Entah sudah berapa orang yang ingin membeli lukisan ini tapi ia selalu menolaknya. Dan alasannya selalu sama, ia berharap lukisan wajah tampan itu benar-benar nyata.

"Baiklah, tak apa Jaejoong—ssi. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu—"

"Bisa kau tuliskan alamatmu, disini Tuan?"

Jaejoong menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan sebuah pulpen. Ia tersenyum, kali ini satu lukisannya lagi akan diberikan dengan percuma pada orang lain.

"Terimakasih."

Jaejoong kemudian undur diri ditemani asistennya.

.

"Jaejoong—ssi, bagaimana bisa kau melukis wajah putraku dengan begitu sempurna?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu berucap lirih seraya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang kini semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terduduk diam memandangi sketsa wajah tampan yang selama ini menjadi imajinasinya. Dengan pelas ia mengelus sketsa itu, sesekali memperbaikinya. Ia berharap sekali bisa mempunyai kuas ajaib seperti di film—film kemudian menggunakannya dengan senang hati. Tapi sayang, angan sebatas angan.

"Bolehkah aku berharap jika kau benar—benar nyata? Terdengar agak gila memang, mungkin saat ini kau berada di bagian bumi yang lain—tapi aku selalu berharap dan berdoa agar di pertemukan denganmu. Terlepas, kau memang benar—benar nyata atau tidak."

Jaejoong kemudian membereskan peralatan lukisnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan seraya menutup pintu—tanpa tahu jika apa yang diucapkannya baru saja akan menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

"Joongie! Ini umma.."

Heechul menelusuri apartement milik anaknya itu.

Ia menggeleng pelan saat melihat beberapa barang yang berdebu dan berserakan di ruang tamu. Karena terlalu sibuk, anaknya itu mungkin tak sempat membersihkan apartement yang sudah ditinggailinya dua tahun ini.

Setelah merapikan dan membersihkan ruang tamu, Heechul kemudian melangkah ke salah satu ruangan dimana—Jaejoong selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya di sana.

Wanita canti itu tersenyum tatkala melihat ruangan yang penuh dengan lukisan indah hasil karya Jaejoong. ia berjalan menyusuri berbagai lukisan didalamnya—hingga ia terpaku ketika menatap sketsa yang tadi di buat Jaejoong.

"Bu—bukankah ini Yunho? Bagaimana bisa Jaejo—"

"Umma? Sedang apa di sini?"

Heechul terkejut ketika mendapati anaknya kini sudah berada di dekatnya. Ia menatap bergantian Jaejoong dan sketsa wajah itu.

"Joongie—apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. Yunho? Siapa itu? "Yunho? Maksud umma siapa?"

Kini giliran Heechul yang bingung. Bukankah sketsa wajah ini adalah wajah Yunho? Lalu mengapa anaknya itu tidak tahu.

"Yunho. Ini sketsa wajah Yunho 'kan? Pria yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Hanya saja saat ini ia tidak ada di Korea karena sedang menjalani pengobatan di Jepang."

Jaejoong mendadak linglung, ja—jadi pemilik wajah itu benar adanya? Dan sekarang adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengannya? Jantungnya bertalu cepat, harapannya terkabul.

Wajah itu… ternyata benar—benar ada dan nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FINISH!**_

Maaf klo jelek. Hehehehe

Btw itu judulnya entah cocok atau ga. Klo ada yg puny aide buat judul lain, komen ya biar bisa di ganti.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~~~

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Kkim9095**_


End file.
